Yukina's Knowedge
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: Yukina has known that Hiei is her brother but she can't tell him. Why? Is there a way to give him the message with out telling it to him in his face? One shot


An: Hey it's me Donamarine! This is my latest fan fic! I came up with this fan fic idea while watching the 28th YYH DVD which was the one that explained Hiei's past... And it developed during a track practice. But anyway I saw this scene where Yukina was seeing Hiei off into the demon realm and she gave him her mother's tear jewel and told him that if he found a demon with the same jewel, same race (as Hiei), and basically matched his description. Which either meant Yukina was stupid, not very observant, or she already knew and for some reason she couldn't tell him... I think the last one was most likely.

This fic was requested By Dark Inu fan so I would like to thank Dark Inu fan for the request.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH... As much as I like it, I don't own it. Besides I sure there are other people who would hate me if I did own it... I'll leave the pleasure of owning it go to some guy in Japan whose name I don't know.

Warnings: If you guys are going to flame me, I request that you be mature about it, original, polite, and make sure you don't put anything that you would regret in it. Doing other wise might be considered really, really stupid. If you don't like it just say 'I don't like it'.

Yukina's Knowledge

In the shadows he leapt from tree to tree, in a swift flicker that no human could see. Hiei was doing his nightly patrols around Genkai's shrine, checking on his sister's welfare before being content for the time being. He then found a sturdy rock in the woods to sit down and open his third Jagon eye to see how exactly his sister was doing.

Yukina's hands moved in circular motions as she cleansed the dishes of tonight's dinner. Her eyes were directed to the foamy surface swishing with each movement. She brushed her light green bangs out of her face while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail with crimson diamond shaped hair ornaments. Her eyes matched the ornaments. The sink was a few inches below her elbows as she scrubbed. Yukina's light green kimono's sleeves were rolled up past her elbows so they wouldn't get wet. She stood still in the kitchen but her mind was somewhere else.

The Koorime.

The Koorime where her people, but she left them, one reason was long lost her brother. Yukina remembered growing up on the Koorime Island in the sky. The people were a race of asexual women who fled the abuse of men to a deserted island where the isolation froze the hearts of the women, they were taught this cold heartedness from generation to generation. They rejected change and feared it. Yukina was the odd ball with a sweet kind, warm heart and she liked some change now and then. Yet she was praised for the kind heartedness.

The temperature was always cold there, but the Koorime didn't mind, however they would mind the normal temperatures of the rest of Makai or the human world, especially in the Japanese summer.

Something Yukina didn't mind. She was of course half ice Koorime and half fire youkai, she was ice dominate while her twin brother was fire dominate.

Brother.

Her memory was quite excellent; it even surpassed a normal human's memory. She could remember every thing, even a few moments before her birth. One of her memories was shortly after she was born, her mother, a member of the Koorime, held her two children close in a mother's embrace. Hina was the mother's name as she cried a few tears of joy for the birth of her twins, who were quite unusual, even though the girl looked very much like a normal Koorime. The boy had black hair with blue highlights and a white starburst over his forehead. What was also unusual was that his hair, instead of resembling the cascading movement of a glacier, stood straight up like the flames of a fire. Both brother and sister had the same crimson eye color and adult size which was four foot ten inches.

Hina looked at a pair of jewels she had just produced, the same size and shape of the tears she just shed, attached two clasps on to them and tied some string to them and formed two necklaces, which she placed around her children's necks. The best gifts a mother Koorime could give.

Yukina cooed something to her brother, who cooed back. She would know his voice even if they grew up away from each other.

They had a father, even though he wasn't there, that was something the asexual Koorime rarely had. Those who were fathered, always by outsiders who were never seen again, were always born twins, a boy usually the same race as his father, and a girl who was born the same race as the mother. In the past the boys who were born in the Koorime Island grew up to be violent, cold blooded, and his mother always died in gruesome ways. Most of the Koorime believed that was because it was the nature of men.

Yukina blinked as the next half of the memory came to mind.

A tall, slim, Koorime woman with her hair tied up in a high pony tail with white ornaments in her hair came into the room and gasped in shock.

"Rui, I know it's forbidden to mate with outsiders or to leave the Koorime Island, but please don't tell Elder." Hina said quietly.

"Don't tell Elder what?" A withered old voice croaked from behind Rui.

Rui jumped in fear and leapt to the side to allow an old Koorime with white hair, long crooked nose, and a bent spine. The old woman gave any one who looked at her the impression of an under fed crow.

"Hina, what have you done!" The elder screeched the moment her eyes landed on the boy. "The forbidden child must be destroyed!" She grabbed the boy out of his mother's hold as Yukina cried in panic for her brother.

Yukina shook her head she remembered her brother's fate of being cast off a cliff while she was left to stay with the Koorime. Her mother committed suicide after her brother's disappearance. But there was something special about twins, they were slightly connected.

Yukina knew her brother survived and she left the Koorime as soon as she was old enough to leave.

As she grew up the Koorime welcomed her only because they believed she was purely her mother's child and she didn't have a father like the rest of them. But they were wrong. Some did suspect that she had a father somewhere and treated her like they did the boys... they either fled from her or treated her cruelly.

Something that made Yukina realize that it wasn't in the boys nature that caused the disasters of the past, it was how the Koorime treated them.

But most loved Yukina and praised her for her kindness and were sad to see her go. But if she were a boy they would treat her so differently then they would if she was a girl. Yukina could tell that the feelings were in their eyes.

One of the hardest memories was when she left the Koorime.

Elder walked into the house she lived in as Rui and Yukina packed.

"Yukina," The old woman barked sternly. "Is it true that you are going to leave us?"

"Yes Elder?" Yukina asked quietly as she and Rui bowed.

"When are you coming back?"

"When I find my brother, Elder."

"That may be never Yukina."

"I understand Elder." Yukina looked down.

"Understand this Yukina, if you do find your brother, you may never tell him that you are his sister. It is the only way you can amend your mother's sin and this is punishment for leaving the Koorime."

"But Elder!" Rui began but was silenced by the Elder's glare. "Yes Elder." Rui said as she bent her head down in submission.

Yukina eventually left the Koorime in search for her brother and she found him or he found her.

She remembered when he rescued her from the crime lord Turkine and she remembered how he froze when she said "you look familiar." In truth she had already recognized him as her brother but she couldn't tell him that. Could it be that he too made a promise to not tell her that he was her brother as she couldn't tell him that she was his sister?

Yukina dried the last plate and placed the pile in the cupboard while she drained the sink. Now that she was done she dried her hands and left the kitchen to see Genkai's guest.

Genkai was the interesting elderly human lady who lived and owned the shrine Yukina lived in. The guest was Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was a tall strapping human youth with curly orange red hair that was combed in to triangle shape. His small sharp black eyes were kind right now but they would look serious if need be.

"What is my sweet?" He asked.

"Oh I was just thinking of my brother..." Yukina replied.

"Don't worry we'll find him!" Kuwabara answered excitedly.

Yukina looked at him as she led him to the porch as the full moon began to rise.

"I think I know who he is..."

"Really?" Kuwabara questioned, he hoped he would be able to be the one to locate her brother and bring him to his sister so she could be with her family, which according to her, he was her only family left. "Who is it?"

Hiei dashed from tree to tree knowing that the human was alone with his sister and he planned to be there. There was no way she was going to be left alone with a boy with out a chaperone. Hiei just stopped flickering and stood on a branch over head when he heard the next few words coming out of Yukina's mouth.

"My brother is Hiei." Yukina said quite loudly causing Hiei to respond to the shock. How could he have been so sloppy?

"NANI! WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted. "The Shrimp is your brother? Are you sure!"

"Yes, I did know for a long time I just can't tell him because of a spell the elder of the Koorime casted upon me to prevent my return to the Koorime. But I have no need to return."

"Oh."

And for some odd reason the branch Hiei stood on decided to give way allowing him to fall to the ground and land on the porch only a few feet away.

The Authoress looked from her computer to glare at her sister who sat a few feet away chuckling evilly as Hiei was being hugged by his long lost sister.

There are many things to be said about Koorime spells, but the elders of the Island often over look possible loop holes such as over hearing the facts in a conversation from others.

An: I hope the ending doesn't suck. If it does suck, please regard the Flames warning before reviewing.

If you are reading some of my other fics please note that I will have oral surgery done on my wisdom teeth on August third and it will take me awhile to recover so updates will take a while.


End file.
